Til Death We Will Part
by Whitney Kristen
Summary: Jean is dying and all Scott can do is helplessly watch. Is there no way to save her? Or is it even real? Extreme Jott fluff, please R&R? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story on I hope everyone likes it. I'm starting with my best genre, which is tragic romance. Um, if you get offended by characters (probably) dying, you better stop reading now. Oh. I absolutely have nothing to do with X-Men whatsoever, or Marvel in general.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Everything had happened so fast. When the team left the mansion, no one thought for a second that someone wouldn't be okay on the return home. Maybe a little hurt, but nothing serious..nothing deadly. But for the first time, that wasn't the case.  
  
It was a fight with the Acolytes. They had been planning an attack on the president, and the X-Men had to do something. But Magneto was sick of their interference. It was the last straw, he had to get them out of the way, and for good. He used his powers to create four very sharp, very deadly metal spears. Three of them easily missed. But one had a direct hit. Maybe Jean hadn't seen it in time, or maybe she thought her telekinesis was strong enough to deflect it. Whatever the case, she was now practically on her deathbed.   
  
Scott figured her cry of pain when that spear hit her would haunt him forever. He waited outside the infirmary, pacing, for what seemed like a lifetime. Hank was going to see if there was anything he could do to save Jean, though it was unlikely. His heart practically leapt when Hank stepped out, though he could feel it start to break when he saw the grim look on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hank began quietly. "We're not going to be able to do anything. She has an hour or two left, tops..you should probably stay with her." he finished. That was it. He did feel his heart shatter, and into a million pieces. Without a second thought, Scott ran into the infirmary and to Jean's side. She was so hurt, he could barely take seeing her. But at the same time, he couldn't bare to lose one second from not looking at her.  
  
"Jean..." Scott's voice trailed off. Jean's eyes opened slowly. They were filled with tears. She knew she was going to die. "Jean..I am so sorry..I shouldn't have left you..maybe I could've done something.." he started, trying not to let his voice falter out.  
  
"It's not your fault, Scott.." Jean said weakly, in a soft tone. "There wasn't anything you could've done."  
  
"I don't want to lose you..I don't think..no..I know..I can't handle it..Jean, please..try and hang in there..just because Hank said that..it doesn't mean you're not strong enough to survive." Scott said as his hand tightly grasped around her's. Jean gave a very faint smile.  
  
"You'll never lose me. Whatever what happens." Jean whispered quietly. Scott smiled a little as he looked at her, but it was the hardest thing. He was trying to tell himself that it was possible for her to live, but in his heart he knew she probably wouldn't.  
  
"I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too.." Jean said as she gazed at him. She knew in her own heart that it would be one of the last times.  
  
"Hey, Jean...remember when we first met?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, I am so evil for cutting it off right there. It's a short chapter, I know, but I'm kind of brain fried tonight. Please R&R? I'm not the best writer in the world, but I hope I'm getting better. I'll get the next chapter ASAP. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, people liked it!! I'm in shock, I never thought I was a very good writer. I'm actually still kind of debating if Jean will die, or not, the sad songs on my playlist are getting to me. Well, I guess we'll just see what happens...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Of course.." Jean said with another weak smile. "I could never forget that.."  
  
"I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you. No..I did." Scott said as he ran a hand softly down the side of Jean's face. "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen..and you still are."  
  
"I remember..all you could say was 'wow'..I thought my telepathy was going even more crazy.." Jean said, laughing a little. "I just can't believe..it's all going to end.."  
  
"No. Come on, baby, please don't start thinking like that. You're one of the strongest people I know..actually..you probably are the strongest. I know you're hurting..and I wish more than anything I could take all of your pain away.."  
  
"You already are." Jean said softly as she attempted to sit up. Her body had lost too much blood already, and was extremely weak, and she fell back down within a second. "Scott.." she cried out again. Jean had created a habit of repeating his name when anything was wrong, ever since her powers had went crazy.  
  
"Jean, I'm right here." Scott said worryingly.   
  
"I want to be in your arms.." Jean winced. "If I'm going to..to die..that's where I want to be."  
  
"I told you not to-" Scott started.  
  
"Please." Jean cut him off. He sighed. He never could resist doing whatever she had wanted, even though now she seemed determined she was going to die.   
  
"Okay." Scott said as he sat down on the edge of the infirmary bed. "Jean, are you sure? I just..I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are..maybe you should just stay where you are."  
  
"Scott, I don't want to. Please." Scott sighed again as he gently picked Jean's weak body up and held her in his arms. She smiled a little, relaxing against him. It was the safest she had felt ever since the Acolyte attack. And though she figured it wouldn't be much longer until the loss of blood and overall weakness finally killed her, she felt like she was already in Heaven. Scott brushed her hair back over and over as he thought. There had to be a way to save her. Her blood type, unfortunately, was extremely hard to find a match for. Hank said there was no way they could get it in time. Jean closed her eyes as she leaned against him.   
  
"Please don't leave me, Jean. I would be so lost if you did."  
  
"I'll try." she said softly.  
  
"Jean.." Scott started. "I..I need to ask you something. Something important."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, I'm evil. I'm really sorry that chapter was so short, but I have big plans for the next one or two of them. I'm so proud that you guys like it!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we go. I think I've decided on my ending, and there may possibly be a sequel to this.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jean looked up at him as if to say 'What?'. She seemed to have been growing weaker.   
  
"Will..will you marry me?" Scott asked quietly as he held her. Jean's emerald eyes widened. Either she was too weak to talk anymore, or just in too much shock.   
  
"Scott.." she started quietly. "I'm not going to make i-"  
  
"Jean, just listen to me for a second, please. I love you so much, more than anything in the world. I had everything planned out for the past month, I was just waiting for the perfect moment..but now I realized..maybe this is the perfect moment."  
  
"You know my answer is yes...but Scott..I'm not going to live past tonight.." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I have faith in you, Jean." Scott said as he took the diamond engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto Jean's finger. Jean gazed at it for a few moments. For those few seconds, everything was fine. She wasn't hurt, and she definately wasn't dying. But everything slowly began coming back to reality as she fell out of the daydream. She looked up at Scott again, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"I'll try my best." Jean said as she lay her head against his chest. Scott held her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go. "But if I don't make it...I need you to find somebody else."  
  
"What..? No. I could never love anyone like I love you. I could never look at anyone the way I look at you. I couldn't have feelings for anyone else but you, Jean. I would do anything for you, but please..don't ask me to do that."  
  
"I don't want you to be alone..you don't deserve that." Jean said quietly. She couldn't let him know how much it was breaking her heart to even think about that, but at the same time, it wouldn't be fair.  
  
"I much rather be alone than be with anyone but you."  
  
"Scott!!" Jean called out suddenly, and weakly. Her chest had seemingly tightened up, and it was getting harder and harder for breath to come..  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Oh dear I am so evil. This turned out kinda short again, but oh well, I liked the little conversation they had and didn't want it to go on any more. Fourth (and maybe final?) chapter will be up as soon as I get my lazy mind working. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jeanette is on the verge of killing me. Right now she's in her house, sharpening her axe and getting a gun ready. Not to mention a torch. Er..going on with the story...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Jean? No.." Scott said under his breath. "No, not now, baby, please..you're doing so much better..you can't leave me now.."   
  
"I'm sorry.." Jean whispered. Her chest rising and falling with breath wasn't near as frequent as it should have been.   
  
"No..don't do this..fight on, I know you can!!" for the first time, Jean seemed too weak to respond to him. "Hank!!" he yelled as tears began to stream from his eyes. "Jean, speak to me..please..say something so I know that you'll be okay.."   
  
"I'll always love you." was all that Jean had the strength to say.  
  
"No.." Scott started. Jean was silent. They say that when you die, everything flashes before your eyes, and she was no exception. Everything began to replay in her mind, though some of the memories stuck out more than others. Her powers developing. How scared she was when her parents took her to Xavier's. Becoming one of the first X-Men. The first time she saw Scott. The time she almost lost him, thanks to Magneto. Her powers spinning out of control, and Scott saving her from that power. Breaking up with Duncan. Mystique kidnapping Scott. Her rescuing him. Their feelings for eachother finally being revealed. Their first kiss. Graduation. Fighting, and winning, against Apocalypse. That metal spear hitting her, and her body falling limp into Scott's arms. Him proposing to her. Him begging her not to leave. The memories should have stopped there, but for some reason, they didn't. She and Scott getting married. She being pregnant with their daughter. The couple with their daughter. It was impossible. Was she seeing what could have been? Or would she really survive this? Or was it just her imagination? She didn't have time to think.   
  
"Scott!" she cried out one final time, and her eyes closed.   
  
"No.." Scott said quietly as he stroked a hand across her face. Her skin had grown icy cold. "Jean, back..please come back.." he said as those silent tears turned into a sob. He lay his head on Jean's limp body. "Please.."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. That may be the end. Maybe not. Maybe there's still hope. But maybe not. There might be one more chapter. I'm evil. And now I must go, because Jeanette is about to kill 


	5. Chapter 5

ducks from Jeanette Did y'all expect to see me again? Mwahahaha. So, who wants to know if Jean is really dead? Who wants to know what those images she saw before her eyes closed were? For the record, it won't have anything to do with the Phoenix, since I don't know enough about the Phoenix thing. In my own little AU which is like the future of Evo, the Phoenix thing doesn't happen. I'm blabbing, huh? Y'all just want to read the story, dont'cha? I could continue blabbing but..oh fine, here.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Jean. Jean, come on, wake up." Scott said as he nudged her gently. Jean heard his voice..but it was impossible, wasn't it? She was dead..wasn't she? Maybe she was in Heaven. That had to be it. And she heard his voice. "When will she wake up?" Scott asked someone. For Jean to be dead, he sure wasn't acting like she was.   
  
"I don't know." now she heard Hank's voice. "With all that thrashing and muttering she kept on with, you would think she would've." he continued. Now that was weird. Why would she be hearing Hank? Unless she wasn't dead. It felt like her eyes were too heavy to open.   
  
"Come on, Jean.." Scott said again. "You have to wake up. We have a wedding to plan, remember?" That seemed to do it. Her eyes opened, very slowly. Scott was the first thing she saw.   
  
"Scott!!!" she cried, thrusting her arms around him so fast that they both nearly fell into the floor. Tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Jean..thank God.." Scott said quietly as he hugged her close. "What's wrong? Why're you crying?"  
  
"I was..this is impossible..I died! I saw everything go before my eyes, I saw.." she stopped. "I know it happened!"  
  
"You must have been dreaming. You fell into some sort of coma after we transfused the blood into you." Hank said.  
  
"But.." Jean noticed the ring on her finger. "What happened..I don't get it..Magneto, the spear..Hank said I was going to die.."  
  
"The fight with the Acolytes happened..and yeah, Hank said there wasn't any hope..but you hung in there for like an hour..I proposed to you, and you said 'yes'..but a few minutes later you got really weak and fell into a coma..you kept thrashing around, I guess you were dreaming.."  
  
"But it was so real!! I was lying in your arms, and I said I would always love you, or something, and everything flashed and I died!"  
  
"You're not dead, baby. You're gonna be fine." Scott said as he ran a hand through her hair. "You're fine.."  
  
"But it was.." Jean started.  
  
"Just a dream."   
  
"Scott..when I was having the flashback thing..I saw these memories that are impossible for me to have, because they haven't happened..not yet, anyways."  
  
"Your mind probably just made them up. Jean, just calm down, alright? Everything's okay. I promise, everything's okay." he said as he held her. Jean finally had calmed down, but everything was a bit much for her to comprehend. Scott was probably right, she probably had just made it up..but maybe not. Maybe it had been the future. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter right then. All that mattered was right now. All that mattered was how Scott and Jean's love for eachother had proved, once again, to be unbreakable.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. That was the end..I think. I really was going to just kill her but I couldn't refuse all of the begging! I hope everyone liked this..I'm going to write another tragedy soon, and next time I won't let you guys not let me kill someone off! Okay. Whitney! Out! Oh that was lame.. 


End file.
